finding love
by Cjadorable
Summary: This sets place right at the end of the dance in the first movie. And Clarisse and JOe ar ein each others arms, and spend the rest of the day thinking about each other  then at the end of the day the find each other. Romance Passion. PLz review!


Love shall keep us together!

Clarisse threw the papers she was fiddling around with down on the floor, and threw herslef against the wall in frustration. She had been searching threw these papers for the last two weeks and still she could not find what she was looking for. She was looking for three signature papers, that would finalize Mias Childrens Centre. She had looked and looked and looked for those papers, and still could not find them. Clarisse realised this was no way a Queen should act, she began picking up the papers.  
Joe was just about to knock on his wifes' study room door, when he heard her ruffling about in there. SO he opened the door just a crack so that he could peek in. He was blessed by the site he found. He had a clear vision of his wifes backside as she bent down to pick up the papers she had dropped. Oh how he loved her curves. The way her body curved in every movement she made. Then Joe rememberd what exactly she was looking for. " Of course! She wants the papers for Mia"  
Joe had remembered that night when Clarisse was up all night finishing up the papers in their room. He hoped the papers would still be in there. He had a plan and hoped to carry it through. Joe ran back up to his room and looked for the papers. The in the corner of his eye, he saw a white tip of paper sticking out from the corner of a book. Joe reached for the paper, and lucky for him, it was the paper he and his wife were both looking for.  
Clarisse still at her desk looking through the thousands of papers sitting on her desk for the hundreth time was getting fed up. Then just before she was about to brush all the papers to the floor...again a someone knocked on the door. Clarisse let out a sigh of frustration " Come in if you must"  
Joes figure stood at the door, his hands behind his back, and a sinister look spread across his face. Clarisse cought his smirk and asked,  
" What are you up to?" she asked getting up from the desk and walking over to her husband, who at the moment she could'nt help but notice was wearing a very thin shirt, that complimented his chest and muscles. A thousand unqueenly thoughts ran through her head. Like how she wanted him right there on the desk! She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed him, and still the thoughts running through her head, she put alot into the kiss, moving hands from his back to inside his shirt, grasphing his chest in her hands.  
" Oh GOD! Joseph I want you"  
" Funny you should say that."

" why?" She asked pulling away, but still holding on.

" haha, I have...this." he said as he pulled the papers from his back pockets. Clarisse lundged for the papers.

" Joseph! give me those! Do you have any idea what kind of Hell i've been through trying to find those?"

" ummm yes, but I don't think im going to give them to you."

" why not?"

" you see," he said moving away from her, and over the desk. Then sitting on the desk.

" I have something you want."

" yes..." she said walking ver y slowly to him. Joe kept thinking about he wanted to tske her right then on the desk.

" and you have something I want."

" Oh joe! Come on! What could I possibly have that you..." she trailed off realising what he meant.

" Oh! well, what might that be?" she asked as slithered her hand from his head all the way down his belt. Joe could feel the erection coming on. His hands were getting sweaty.

" hummm! OH GOD Clarisse!" Joe unbuttoned her shirt, and kissed her soft luxious chest. Clarisse removed his pants and shirt until he was down to just his boxers, which she planned to remove VERY shortly!  
Joe, not being able to stan the torture any more pulled her down, and turned her around to where he was on top of her. Soon they were both naked. Joe was kissing her neck when she said " Joe! I love being wiht you! I love being able to make love to you wheneve rI want"  
" diddo"  
Joes erection grew harded! he wanted her, no he needed her! She was what gave him such pleasure! He moved his hands over her breasts, and in one quick motion, he was inside her. He moved in and out, as his name escaped her mouth. She rocked her hips bakc and forth as her name escaped his! Joe moved his hands over her hips. He knew every movemtn her body made. he could feel her curves. he had wanted to feel her curves today for so long, now he was.  
Clarisse had made love to him countless times, and each time she was overwhelmed by the pleasure he gave her.

A few hours later once they were both dressed, Joe pulled out the papers he promised her. Clarisse was sitting at her desk again.

" I believe you earned these miss." Giving her the papers, he kissed her hand and turned around to leave.  
Clarisse satisfied in more ways then one, smiled and decided to take a nap. 


End file.
